Princess of the Dead
by Xx-Delancey-xX
Summary: Inuyasha always thought that he was supposed to love Kikyo or Kagome. But after having dreams of a mystery girl he starts to wonder. After having these strange dreams he goes to Kaede to ask her...but he then sees the girl from his dreams and he wonders e


Chapter 1

Akina Princess of the Dead

(Inuyasha's dream)

"Inuyasha do you think that we will be together forever?

"I don't think I no." He smiled at her and than kissed her forehead gently. Inuyasha could see the woman of his dreams when he looked into her sky blue eyes. But than there was a sudden bang and Inuyasha was gone from the tree that he and this woman where sitting under.

"Uh, who was she I feel like I've seen her before, oh well guess I better be getting back to Kagome and the rest of the bunch." Inuyasha said and he started walking towards the sacred tree where he had once been put to sleep for 50 years. While he went on staring at it the image of the woman he was just with kept appearing in his mind. "Who is she? Inuyasha thought to himself. He walked further towards the tree and than heard someone call his name. When he turned to see who it was he saw the woman but she was not alone Kikyo and Kagome were at her side. They all stood there with bows and arrows pointing at him and before he knew it they had shot them at him.

(End of the dream)

Inuyasha woke up with sweat pouring down his face. He couldn't believe what kind of dream he just had it felt so real to him. He still wondered about the woman with the baby blue silver hair, the cream like vanilla skin, the outfit that she wore which was extremely hot in his opinion, and her eyes. There was something about her eyes that made him think that she was a demon or had it in her. He shook his head and got up out of the little spot where he was sleeping. While standing there he looked over at Kagome and smiled. "I'm glad she is here in my life, without her I would still be selfish and hard headed." Than he walked out side and down to a lake that Kagome had pointed out to him earlier. Inuyasha walked over to the bank of the lake and kneeled to wash his face with the cold morning water when he heard a noise in back of him. When he turned around there was Sesshoumaru standing right behind him with a huge grin on his face.

'What do you want Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha said glancing at his sword getting ready to draw it.

"Step down Inuyasha I do not come to fight." Sesshoumaru said waving his hand in peace.

"Well than what do you want evil brother of mine?

"She is back Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said turning his back to Inuyasha.

"Who?

"Akina." Sesshoumaru said turning back around and facing him.

"Who the hell is Akina? Inuyasha said with a puzzled look on his face.

"You shall see when the time comes Inuyasha, I just hope that your little ex-girlfriends sister tells you who she is and maybe you will remember." Sesshoumaru said taking off leaving a confused and angry Inuyasha.

"Damn him why does this always happen to me, people throw the riddles at me and I can never figure it out." Inuyasha started walking back to the village to find out what Lady Kaede knew that he didn't. When he walked into Lady Kaede's hut Kouga was standing there with her as well as Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, and Myouga. They all stopped and looked at him with priceless looks on their faces.

"What is everyone looking at? Inuyasha said sitting down right where he was.

Lady Kaede stepped forward and said, "We were waiting for you Inuyasha."

"Oh yeah and whys that?

"Because I could not start the story before you got here."

"And what story would that be."

"The story..."

Lady Kaede was interrupted by a strong wind that almost blew the hut over. When everyone stood back up again they looked out the door and saw a woman sitting about ten feet away from the hut. Inuyasha almost fainted when he saw her face and the way she was dressed. It was the woman from his dreams. Kouga shouted out with anger and started to run towards the woman but he was stopped in his tracks by some force that made him freeze like a piece of ice.

"Akina go back to the Land of the Dead, or I will put you in your grave for sure." Kouga said.

The woman just smiled at him and than drew her sword.

"You fail to realize that I am a vampire Kouga and I am demon I cannot die."

"You are nothing but a mutt Akina nothing more than that, you may have powers that are stronger than any other demon I've ever encountered but you are still a half breed."

With this Akina became very angry at Kouga and was about to strike him dead until Lady Kaede stepped in and said, "Akina NO! Please stop, he is the only thing that is left from your fathers blood if you kill him the wolf tribe will be lost, you must let him live for your fathers spirit to live on."

Akina lowered her weapon and fell to her knees. Lady Kaede fell to the ground with her and hugged her.

"It is nice to finally see you again after 50 years my sister." When Lady Kaede said those words everyone's mouths fell to the floor in shock.

"Sister? Everyone said at one time.

"Yes Akina Princess of the Dead is my half sister, and Kouga is her half brother. This is what I was going to tell you all before she even came here."

"But than that would make her the half sister of Kikyo than to? Kagome asked.

"Yes Kagome Kikyo and her are sisters to. Now than lets all come inside and I will explain everything."

They all walked into the hut and sat in a circle around a boiling pot of stew. Everyone still couldn't take his or her eyes off of Akina, her beauty was unbelievable. And her eyes were nothing anyone had ever seen before.

"So Lady Kaede....what is the story between you and Akina? Sango asked hoping that she could break the uneasiness tension that was being held within the room.

"There is no story between us, demon slayer." Akina said in a strong voice.

"Now, now Akina she is not Kikyo so do not take your anger out on her for I know that is why you are back here to take revenge on Kikyo." Lady Kaede fired back.

"Well than now that you've said it where is that little back stabbing betraying bitch of a sister I have." Akina said standing up.

"I am sorry to inform you Akina but she is dead, Kikyo died a long time ago after she pinned Inuyasha to the sacred tree."

"WHAT! Inuyasha is here, where is he I'm going to ring his neck." Akina said breathing hard.

"I'm standing right here, and just to inform you about a little something I have no idea who you are." Inuyasha said stepping out of the shadows.

"Now wait a minutes you two sit down and let me explain why Akina remembers who you are and you don't." Lady Kaede said. "Thank you now Inuyasha Akina was your true love before you met Kikyo, and the only reason why you fell in love with Kikyo is because she placed a spell on you so that you would and than you would leave Akina."

Inuyasha was stunned that this is what actually happened and that him and Kikyo were never meant to share the love that they shared.

"This is more than I can take for one night I think that I'm going to head back to my tribe, but Akina a warn you now that when I see you again we will have unfinished business that we will take care of." Kouga said taking off into the night.

"Lady Kaede will the spell ever be broken? Kagome asked

"What do you mean child?

"Like will Inuyasha have this spell taken off of him so he can remember Akina and they can be together? Kagome asked once more hoping that the answer was no.

"The spell can only be broken if Akina wants it to be, which means that it can be broken only by her kiss and that's it nothing else can break it."

Kagome felt her heart sink lower in her chest, she knew that one day this would come to be and her love for Inuyasha will be lost.

"Let's say that this spell gets broken will Inuyasha remember all of us? Miroku asked.

"Yes." Lady Kaede said, "He will still have his memory of all you but he will also have memories of Akina and what they shared."

"That's it I can't take this anymore." Akina said standing up, "Inuyasha and I did share a love stronger than anyone had ever seen in the history of mankind, but he still chose Kikyo to be with and what did she do she put him to sleep for 50 years while I had to deal with fighting and battling, being banished from the only world I ever knew and taking care of a child." After that being said Akina walked out of the hut, leaving everyone stunned at the last word "child". Inuyasha looked at Kaede who was looking down knowing that she had left that part out.

"So Lady Kaede is there something else that you wanted to say, something that I had absolutely no clue about." Inuyasha said.

"Um....yes I did leave out that little minor detail that Inuyasha you were a father and you were to be married to Akina as a matter of fact today on this date, but Kikyo placed the spell upon you a day before and Akina had left the very same night."

"WHAT!" Inuyasha said standing up, "You knew about this all along and you never said anything, you made me believe that Kikyo was my true love and that her and I were meant to be together."

"I never thought that Akina would ever show her face again after the death of your first second child which she was carrying when it died."

Inuyasha could feel his eyes begin to fill with tears. It was not common for a demon even a half demon to cry but this was his own children they were talking about here. He ran out the door hoping that he would find Akina and tell her how sorry he was for what had happened between them. Inuyasha ran for about a half hour before he could see Akina in sight. When he had approached her she turned her head.

"What do you want? Akina fired.

"I just want to talk, that's all I swear." Inuyasha said trying hard not to get upset.

"What about?

"About us, I want to know everything."

"Oh you do now, well there is a lot to tell Inuyasha about what happened."

"We have time." Inuyasha said staring into her eyes and feeling himself fall deeper and deeper into them.

"Inuyasha time is not an option, you broke my heart and now you say that you want me to forgive you because you have no memory of what we shared, how am I supposed to believe that, how can you forget that you had a family once and a soon to be wife answer me that." Akina said starting to cry.

"Akina I really have no memory and I'm sorry if I hurt you in the past but there is always time to make it up." Inuyasha said stepping towards her but she backed away and gave him a look of death.

"There is some things in life that we can change and some things that we cant what you did to me is something that can't be changed and never will be." Akina said starting to walk away from Inuyasha.

"Wait! Inuyasha yelled starting to run after her.

"What?

"Kaede said that the only way the spell can be broken is if you kiss me." Inuyasha said desperately hoping that she say yes.

Akina turned and looked at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha why is it that you want to remember me?

"Because....because I feel like what we had shared was very important." Inuyasha said turning his head looking at the moon.

Akina looked over at him and feeling that she had upset his feelings. "Who cares he betrayed me why should I care what he feels." Akina thought to herself.

She turned and walked away leaving Inuyasha standing there looking at the sky.

"What have you done Kikyo? Why couldn't you have thrown away your jealousy and let me be happy, but you didn't like always you thought of yourself and no one else." Inuyasha thought turning his head towards the path Akina had just walked down and felt a certain presence near by. At first he thought it was Kagome but he was sadly mistaken. Out of the bushes and into the moonlight stepped his jealous ex-girlfriend Kikyo. Feeling his face turn blood red he grasped his hands till his knuckles turned white.

"Inuyasha? Kikyo said looking at him with her pleading eyes.

"What do you want Kikyo? Have you come to ruin my life even more than you already have?

"What are you talking about I came to see you, I miss you Inuyasha, I also came to warn you that Naroku is planning a attack on you tomorrow at sunset." Kikyo said slowly moving her way towards him hoping that she could steal a kiss. But was surprised when Inuyasha pulled away.

"Inuyasha what's wrong I thought that you loved...." She tried to finish but was interrupted.

"Well you must have thought wrong Kikyo." Inuyasha said staring her dead into her betraying eyes.

"What did I do? Is it that retched girl, my reincarnation." Kikyo said her will the blood was rushing to her brain.

"NO! what really happened to your elder sister? Inuyasha said looking at her with his needing for the truth.

"I have no elder sister Inuyasha you know that I am the eldest."

"YOU LIE!"

"I have no reason to lie and you know that."

"AKINA! That was her name wasn't it, my real lover but you were to jealous to accept it because you loved me and I didn't feel the same about you.


End file.
